Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle derailleur. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle derailleur with an adjustment that restricts movement of a chain guide at one of a retracted position and an extended position of the chain guide.
Background Information
A bicycle typically uses a chain drive transmission for transmitting a pedaling force to a rear wheel. The chain drive transmission of a bicycle often uses one or two derailleurs to selectively move a chain from one of a plurality of sprockets to another for changing speeds of the bicycle. A typical derailleur has a base member, a chain guide and a linkage assembly (e.g., a moving mechanism) coupled between the base member and the chain guide so that the chain guide moves laterally relative to the base member. A spring typically biases the chain guide to either an innermost or outermost position relative to the sprockets. A Bowden-type control cable is typically coupled between the derailleur and a conventional shift control device. The chain guide of the derailleur is moved laterally by moving the linkage assembly via the control cable. Some derailleurs have high and low adjustment screws that limit a range of movement of the chain guide so as to prevent the chain from being moved beyond the high and low sprockets.